Water guns or squirters or projectors are common toys, especially for the summer. Children, and adults alike, enjoy getting splashed with water on a hot summer day. The water exiting or ejecting from such toys are typically safe and harmless because the stream of water is not very powerful.
A typical water gun has a reservoir to store a liquid, usually water, and a mechanism of projecting or ejecting the liquid from the reservoir out of a small opening of a water gun. The ejecting mechanism of most prior art water guns are manually powered: for examples, by the pumping action resulting from actuating a trigger, or the pushing of a plunger decreasing the volume of the reservoir.
Prior art water guns serve its basic purpose of ejecting water, but otherwise have limited entertaining values.
Therefore, there is a need for a liquid projection device that provides more entertainment with a light up feature, than just ejecting liquid.